lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Juan
Juan (ワン Wan) is one of the Named Zombies in the game'' Lollipop Chainsaw, who appears during Stage 1 and soon after the Basketball Minigame. He only appears on difficulties of Hard or above, and cannot be found until ranking mode is unlocked for Stage 1. Album Description Juan only loved one thing more than basketball: Dirty Sanchezes. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Juan retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Juan requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Juan is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, Juan can harm the player with minor damaging attacks. *'Evasiveness': Juan is one of the various Zombies, capable of dodging attacks made by the player. He will continuously strafe from side-to-side and can avoid attacks such as Butt Attack or Dropkick. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Juan with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Juan into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Use the Target Lock button, to maintain a focus on Juan. Once close, use Butt Attack and decapitate him, in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Lollipop Split: By leapfrogging over Juan, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat Juan when completed. *Nick Roulette: Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Juan, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *Star Soul Mode: With this attack, the player can decapitate Juan in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Juan is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 1. After playing Zombie Basketball and escaping death from a bomber-type zombie, the player follows a mischievous Hazmat, who threw the said zombie. Some time afterwards, a horde of Student Zombies burst out from a far by classroom, and begin to target the player. He will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 1 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Juan is depicted with messy auburn hair, and a tall, discolored body. At his head, Juan had gaunt cheeks, and sunken, groggy eyes. He had blood covering his lower jaw, chest, and legs, with a few lesions around his left shoulder. He wore a white tank top with an indescribable logo on his left breast, blue gym shorts, and red converses as his school sport attire. Appearance In the game, Juan has a slim build, as opposed to the tall and muscular physique seen in his original concept art. The colors of his shirt has been inversed, as it is now blue with white trimming, to match his shorts. His face is no longer gaunt and deathly, while his hair has become a darker shade of brown, as well as becoming flatter as opposed to spiked. Blue socks are also present in his attire. Personality Not much is known about Juan, except that he had a great interest in basketball and an even greater interest in a specific, coprophile activity. Trivia *His possible ethnicity is verified from his name, and one of his favorite activities. *Juan is #07 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Juan.jpg|Juan's ID in the Album Juan.JPG|Juan's concept art In-Game Images Stage 1-139.png|Juan's Location: '''Hallway Juan Gameplay.png|Juan in Gameplay. Juan Collected.png|Juan collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies